The Truth
by Helen0rz
Summary: 3 poems from the perspective of Fenris/Hawke/Anders about their love triangle. I am a puppet of Bioware's and I do not own any of the characters
1. Fenris

In another lifetime

there was a home

a mother, a father, a sister

a love chained by blood

thinner than freedom, broken by whips

but there was a bond

no affection here, just hollow limbs sheltering misery and fleeting hope

weak smiles, strong hands

mother's warmth, faint and near

* * *

><p>then I was alone.<p>

* * *

><p>In another lifetime<p>

touch was another word for kill

no desires, more pain, obligations

a power branded by commands

traced my skin with hatred

gave me a glow that annihilates

comforting lies, smothered by blanked past

questions erased by gleaming palm

only the Fog showed me an answer

the light beyond doubts and suffering

above despair, right below each swinging momentum

* * *

><p>until it was too late.<p>

* * *

><p>In another lifetime<p>

I ran.

It was emptiness, shoved confidence into my chest

anticipation-corner to corner, eye to eye

I was the game

they were the prey

I teased them with my sword-and they learned

with horror

cracked skulls

crushed hearts

blood flowed...

"Little Wolf", a man with claws

isolation meant -safety-

* * *

><p>but the leash was still there<p>

* * *

><p>In this lifetime<p>

an amber-red scarf dictates my place

through lyrium veins, towards your heart

each beat is a whisper

a face within reach

frees me from unseen bondage

dawn will come, through your eyes

and I will bring dusk to your limbs

between the sheets

* * *

><p>In this life time<p>

Theres is you.

Soft words

gentle caresses

sweet lips...

a lone man lost in the embrace

of being found

the sheer pleasure of silver locks

slowly untangling within your fingers...

the sincerity with each catch

each flash of satisfying smirk

I am wanted.

* * *

><p>with my promise to you, on my wrist<p>

things I could not put into words

* * *

><p>In the next life<p>

there's a future to be had

a happy glance, laughters that will make me whole

roots will grow

plant themselves deeply beneath the surface

flush out the past with what is to come

your hands will have mine;

the definition of love will be described

by your curves, your trust, your devotion...

there will be no anguish

no fear

no sorrow

the Wolf will forever protect his Hawke

muttering words only she would hear-

* * *

><p>"Te Amo..."<p> 


	2. Anders

All's not lost

* * *

><p>The time for compromise, long passed<p>

the walls will burn, signaling their freedom

the staff wielders will learn the word 'justice' and 'existence'

there will be no fear

only the bliss of not being feared

not ashamed

and I'll watch

laying in a pool of crimson

forever grateful, for the mercy I don't deserve

my last gift, from you

* * *

><p>There was trust<p>

when you offered yours to me

you believed

so I had faith

I cradled such conviction deep inside, where the spirit couldn't reach

Where it was safe

And it seeded, blossomed into something more

something I did not fully understand

but I saw it, whenever I looked

at you.

* * *

><p>but I betrayed you anyway,<p>

* * *

><p>because in this lifetime<p>

this love was a luxury

you were his to hold

and I was yours to command

* * *

><p>daggers, inches away from the sword<p>

you were his shadow

you moved in unison; blade to blade

I was an afterthought

protected you in the shade

wishing for a look from you

the kind you only gave him

* * *

><p>I had no regrets<p>

I loved you anyways.

* * *

><p>Because I know<p>

This sacrifice will bring about a change

A chance

Where In the next life

there will be no elven slave beast to distract you

our eyes will meet

in a simpler place where everything is full of love

we will find our place within each other

the connection will not be broken this time

* * *

><p>I will show you the magnificence of elemental powers<p>

Mend the cuts on your hand

You will amuse with me with switchblades

Agility in cloaks, stealth movements

No one will hunt me like an animal

There will be peace

* * *

><p>I will give you kisses beneath the tree<p>

where people give us their blessings

Whispering, "mine…"

As I press my ear against your growing belly

And when the time comes

We will be surrounded by our daughters and sons

There will be no goodbyes

because I will see you again, by the Maker's side.

* * *

><p>and I will miss you until that day comes<p>

* * *

><p>It's a promise.<p> 


	3. Hawke

I came to you as a leader

a friend of these Misfits, sought aids from a cursed warrior

they said women of my age should get a husband

for stability, or protection

but I have my daggers to kept me safe

You saw me as a woman, with a man's heart trapped inside

I was soft, but strong

I was delicate, yet determined

So you obeyed with curiosity

* * *

><p>You introduced yourself with such certainty in your eyes<p>

and I responded with exuberance

the tattoos created a veil

blurred my vision, desperately tried to shred it into pieces

eager to see what was beneath the markings etched onto your skin

but I was patient

* * *

><p>He didn't like that<p>

the man who loved me before you did

He drew closer, baring crazed fervor

but I was intrigued by your reservation

your eyes offered peace

all was visible under your glare

so I broke his heart

the man who called you a beast

I let go of his hands to be in your embrace

then allowed you to wear my heart on your wrist

scarlet-red, danced with you in battles

a prize to you, from me, rightfully earned

he ached…

* * *

><p>You brushed my hair to the side<p>

gently kissed away hesitated concern

and retreated back to your sorrow

* * *

><p>So I let you be<p>

you needed time

and I needed you here, whole and not broken

with me

* * *

><p>The days were long and the nights were longer<p>

he approached me

the man in paranoia and lust

craved for something I could not give him

while my heart, still wrapped around your wrist

was the vow I wanted

* * *

><p>Your return was as sweet as your touch<p>

as I remembered

as it should be

* * *

><p>And I wouldn't have it any other way<p>

my Wolf…the Hawke will forever be yours


End file.
